The Kingdom of Endor
by soafan696982
Summary: Two young Princes who have grown up far from home must return home and save their kingdom from a deadly war that has been going on since before they were born. and along there way they find there destinies, Love and new friends and meet family they never knew they had.


This is a book i wrote back in high school. let me know if you enjoy it. If its good ill try to publish it and I have been writing book 2 so I hope you enjoy it

The Kingdom of Endor

 _Book I: The New Beginning_

BY: Chris Martell

 **Prologue**

There was once a beautiful kingdom in our world, the biggest ever known. It was built and ruled by the Draco's for over four thousand years. The kingdom lived in peace until the youngest of the Draco line King Fredrick was thirty-two years old. On that frightful night his Queen died in child birth of twin sons.

The evil Duke Maddox of Anglesire, invaded the palace with 3,000 soldiers, leaving what the King knew was the bulk of his force at home. A stupid move knowing the king had at least 4,000 soldiers and knights in and around the palace at all times. Due to the fact that the Duke, had openly threatened the king for the last year, with open war if the King did not abdicate his throne to him. The King summoned his most loyal advisor and trusted Knight, Sir Vincent and his chief healer and sorceress Mattaline into his throne room for a private council. When Sir Vincent entered the throne room he bowed respectfully and said "My Lord, you summoned me."

"Yes, but we shall wait for Mattie to arrive" replied the King. Sir Vincent was a very attractive and muscular young looking knight, for his 39 years of age, he looked like a teenager, with his long black hair and his child-like face. As he waited for Mattie to arrive, he looked down at the baby princes asleep in the cradles, noticing that they looked identical except each one had a different birth mark on his left hands. One had a shape that resembled a battle axe. In which is the mark of a warrior and his name was Edmund. The other baby had a Star shape mark which is the mark of a sorcerer or sorceress, and that baby's name is Richard. Edmund was the oldest by two minutes.

Just then Mattie burst through into the throne room, screaming "My Lord, Maddox is coming, he has stormed the castle."

"Time is running out, now listen both of you. You both are my most loyal subjects and beyond that my best friends. I appreciate that with all my heart" the King cleared his throat before continuing. "Now to the point, Sir Vincent if anything happens to me, I want your word that you will protect my boys until they are old enough to take their rightful place as rulers of Endor."

"You have my word your majesty," promised Sir Vincent.

"Good and if something happens to Sir Vincent," the King paused, "Then Mattie, I want you to take the boys and never tell them about this life or their family, do you understand?" asked the King

"Yes Sir," replied Mattie, sheepishly because she did not understand why he felt this way.

Just then they heard the sound of fighting coming from down the corridor. "Mattie, watch the boys" ordered the King as he and Sir Vincent ran out of the throne room, drawing their swords. Once out into the corridor King Fredrick heard a voice he knew well yelling, "SO, THE COWARD KING HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO FIGHT ME."

"Prepare to die Maddox" replied the King coolly.

"I don't think so," answered Maddox with a devilish laugh. As he and the King advanced on each other. Their swords clashed together. "I'll kill you and your children and then I will be king" yelled Maddox with an evil chuckle, as two of the Dukes soldiers attacked out of thin air and stabbed the King in the back.

Before the King collapsed he yelled "Vincent, remember your promise my old friend," Then Sir Vincent, looking pale and shock from seeing his oldest and dearest friend die turned and ran into the throne room and slammed and bolted the doors shut and yelled "MATTY, RUN, FLEE, HIDE."

"But where's the King?" exclaimed Mattie in shock from hearing Sir Vincent yell at her because it is something he had never done in the almost forty years that she has known him.

"He is dead" retorted Sir Vincent as the fighting outside the room raged on. Vincent gathered up the two infants in their blankets and briskly walked over to the tapestry of a huge gold dragon behind the Kings throne and moved it aside, to reveal a hidden door to a secret passageway that lead to the lake, where the King always kept horses, food, weapons and supplies waiting in case of an emergency.

With-in minutes, Sir Vincent was riding west, far away from Endor. Meanwhile Duke Maddox, and what was left of his invasion force, was forced to retreat due to the King's Calvary that was hiding and waiting for the last possible minute for the enemy to lower their guard long enough to rush the castle unseen to reseize it. A little while later, the King awoke in his own bed yelling Sir Vincent's name.

"My Lord, Sir Vincent is dead," exclaimed a knight who was standing guard.

"Mattie, where's Mattie" asked the King.

"We believe her to be dead as well, Sir," replied the Knight.

"My sons" asked the King sadly.

"Missing, my Lord" replied the knight.

Just then another knight rushed in and bowed to the King and spoke "My Lord, I went down the escape passage and found three horses and all of the supplies and the store of weapons are all gone."

"My God" exclaimed the King with hope in his voice.

"What is it my Lord?" asked the knight.

"Sir Vincent is fulfilling his promise to me, thank God" replied the King weakly as he slipped back in unconsciousness.

 **And The War raged on…**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Twenty-one years later in a land far far away from Endor.

A place where no a soul would dare to live, because of the extreme temperatures of one-hundred degrees and higher. A land, were very few trees and animal life could be found. It's the land called Burka. This was the ancient home of the dragons, before they all died.

The mountainous land is black and made from ancient molten lava, the whole mountain range has uncounted caves and tunnels that lead underground to huge underground lakes. In this land you will find an old man named Vincent, who was once a knight in King Fredrick of Endor's court, and two young men who just happen to be the King's twin sons. As you may know Vincent after believing King Fredrick died, took the twins and disappeared from society to protect them and train them for their day of "revenge" and the day they take their rightful places as rulers of Endor. For the last twenty-one years, Vincent has watched over the boys and trained them in the art of war, and how to act like noble men. With the proper educate and manners of true Kings. Vincent had also told them how their father King Fredrick was brutally murdered by the evil Duke Maddox. Now an aging old man, Vincent who had once muscular and young looking is sixty years old and dying.

He calls the princes into his cave he calls home and with his last few minutes councils the young men that he has grown fond of over the years and felt like they were his own sons. "Edmund, since you're the eldest, I'll start with you" he said painfully.

"As you wish, sir" replied Edmund sadly.

"You have learned much from my teachings and since I know that the sword is your best attribute, and that you are the deadliest swords men I have ever met, I give you this gift. But beware it has much power made into it. Since it was made in the days of old by…" Vincent coughs and gags before continuing. "The greatest of all sorcerers Merlin and dragon flame, it cannot be broken, dulled or even chipped" said Vincent faintly. While handing Edmund a broad sword and sheath. Both hilt and sheath were increased with rubies and diamonds of many colors.

"Thank you, sir" exclaimed Edmund in awe, while slowly drawing the sword from the sheath. He immediately notices that the blade glowed bluish in color. "But where did you get it?" asked Edmund in surprise.

"It has been waiting here in a secret cave for over two thousand years, waiting for you the chosen one" coughed Vincent.

"But what are these strange markings on the blade?" asked Edmund curiously.

"They are dragon runes, which means Fire" answered Vincent.

"Fire? But, why a blue blade and glowing?" asked Edmund.

"Because, blue flame is the hottest and most powerful, your highness and that's what kind of flame that helped make this blade" said Vincent respectfully but weakly.

"Oh" replied Edmund dumb founded because he felt like he should have known the answer.

"Now Richard, please step forward" said Vincent weakly.

"Sire" replied Richard as he stepped forward.

"You also have learned much from my teachings as a warrior and much on your own, learning to use and control your magic was hard for you without another sorcerer to teach you. I am proud of you" exclaimed Vincent painfully.

"Thank you, Sir" replied Richard sadly because he knew that their beloved guardian was indeed dying.

"For you, I give the magic staff of the great Merlin" announced Vincent weakly handing Richard the staff. A staff about four and half to five feet tall, that was black in color and a sliver dragons claw holding a crystal ball on top of it. "This staff will expand your powers one-hundred fold as long as you keep it in your hands" coughed Vincent painfully.

"Does it have a name as well" asked Richard. "No it was never named, so it is up to you to name it, if you want to name it" replied Vincent.

"Then I will name it after you my Lord" exclaimed Richard with respect.

"Thank you, for a wonderful life, you two are like my sons and I love you both" coughed Vincent. "There are a few more things for me to say" said Vincent in more pain than before". "Here is a map to show you the way back to Endor your kingdom, go straight to the Castle and make me proud" said Vincent weakly while handing Edmund the map. "And secondly, more than likely you'll come upon an old healer named Mattaline, befriend her and tell her who you are, and she will help you along the way, for she was a dear friend and chief healer and sorceress of your fathers" chocked Vincent. "Thirdly, once you get revenge for your father and restore peace to your kingdom. Return here to Burka, and explore, the cave that I always forbidden you to enter" coughed Vincent.

"Why, Sir" exclaimed Edmund and Richard together.

"Because you will find deep within the cave, the last…" Vincent starts coughing and gagging again.

"Last what, sir?" asked Richard when Vincent stopped gagging and caught his breath.

"The last weapon of peace, the last two dragon eggs in existence. That have been hidden of over three thousand years" Vincent replied weakly.

"What do you want us to do with the eggs, sir" asked Edmund.

"You are to hatch and protect them from any and all danger" Vincent replied weakly.

"But why us" snapped Edmund.

"Because the two of you, are the last of the Draco's and it is in your blood to protect the dragon's at all costs as your ancestors have done in the past and much more" choked Vincent. In between coughing and chocking he said "make me proud my son's. That was the last words Sir Vincent royal knight of Endor ever spoke. For his lungs and heart gave out on him.

"What are we going to do now" exclaimed Richard sadly to his older brother.

"Bury the only father, that we have ever known and then we are going to hunt down the biggest traitor of our kingdom whose name is Maddox the Duke of Anglesire, or should I say the false King of Endor, and kill him" replied Edmund. It only took three hours to bury Sir Vincent. On his grave stone they engraved this:

Here Lies Sir Vincent Pendragon Knight of Endor

1217-1277AD

A loving and devoted father figure, friend, brother, knight

Then they packed up what food and weapons they had and they started walking east towards Endor which was about three-thousand leagues away.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Here we find King Fredric, pacing his throne room, engaged in a council of war with his chief advisors and generals, along with his knights. They were discussing a rumor of Sir Vincent that had been brought to the palace.

"Sire, my sources have guaranteed me that Sir Vincent is in fact alive and well in the neighboring kingdom of Westsire" explained a knight.

"Westsire? Why that's obscured! Sir Vincent despises the elves, because they let his sister die" shouted the King.

"But sire" retorted the knight.

"No, I'll have none of it" replied the king.

"Has Sir Giladad returned from the east to report on his search for Sir Vincent and my boys?" asked the King hopefully.

"No sire, we think he is on his way back sire, for it only takes a month to reach the sea and he has been gone for almost two" answered his chief advisor.

"We have searched everywhere, where could he be" sobbed the King. "We never searched Burka, my Lord" exclaimed the advisor.

"He would never go there to hide, its scared and holy ground, he must be somewhere else" replied the King sadly. After a long pause, the King asked "What of Maddox and his armies?"

"Rushing our front lines and killing more soldiers then we can count Sire, we think that Maddox is using sorcery to strengthen his troops" replied a knight.

"My God help us and send my son's, the chosen ones to our aide, before it is too late" prayed King Fredrick to himself as he slowly walked over to his chamber doors and walk in and closed the door behind him. Fredrick walked over to his bed stand mirror and looked into it. And was instantly appalled by what he saw. His youth was gone and he had too many scares to count on his face from battle that totally changed his appearance from that of twenty-one years ago. He looked older then he really was and drained of all happiness. He truly didn't know if he could go on fighting anymore, his only wish and hope was that his oldest and dearest friend and favorite knight, Sir Vincent would return with his boys to even the odds with their powers and strength and help destroy all evil in this world.

After four months of hard travel the Princes came to a small town where they decided to find a place to sleep and eat. They found a poor farmer who would gladly let them stay in his old barn that was falling down, and feed them in return for help with fixing a portion of his barn. As they stowed away their supplies and extra weapons in the hay loft Edmund started talking.

"Let's take a bath down in the lake and then we can go for a walk around town."

"Sounds good" replied Richard.

"But we better take our gifts" suggested Edmund

"Good thinking" replied Richard. As they set out to the lake carrying their gift, they looked up at the stars,

"Draco is bright tonight" exclaimed Edmund.

"I wonder if that could be a good omen, considering our namesake" replied Richard.

"I hope so" answered Edmund.

"Hey look at the lake and how the moon reflect off the water, it's so beautiful" said Richard.

"Well let's just get cleaned up" replied Edmund. Within seconds they were stripped out of their travel dusted clothes and were soaking up the cool refreshing water. After twenty minutes of bathing they walked out of the water onto the shore and begun dressing, when all of a sudden four soldiers came riding into the clearing where the princes were dressing.

"Halt" ordered the leader of the small bunch of soldiers. "In the name of Maddox Duke of Anglesire, who are you and where did you get these weapons, for two poor peasants such as you two couldn't possibly afford them" ordered the captain of the soldiers.

"You, the captain of a murdering traitor's army, calling us thieves" replied Edmund coldly.

"How dare you speak that way about my Lord" screamed the captain as he drew is sword and jumped off of his horse, he was too slow compared to Edmund. Edmunds lightning fast reflexes that is. He already had the fire sword drawn and into the captains chest hilt deep. "No" screamed the captain moments before he died.

"Firga" yelled Richard and the second solider was instantly on fire and fell dead. The third solider swung a huge battle axe at Edmund; he parried the blow with the fire sword only to receive an arrow shot from the fourth soldier's bow.

"AHH" screamed Edmund as the arrow sunk into his heart and he collapsed. Before Richard could respond, a big man with black hair jumped out of the bushes swinging a huge broad sword and decapitated the last solders in a blink of an eye. Then Richard ran over to Edmund, and started panicking because he knew that his brother was dying.

"Help me carry him, quickly I know someone who can help him" yelled the strange young man.

Without a moment to lose Richard picked up the fire sword and helped the stranger put Edmund onto the saddle of one of the soldier's horses and tied him in to place. Then they climbed onto two other horses that belonged to the soldiers. The stranger led the way down a trail heading away from the small town and lake. About twenty long minutes later they stopped outside of a cave and swung down from the horses.

The stranger finally spoke "wait here" as he ran inside the cave. About five seconds later he returned with a very ancient looking lady who simply ordered

"Bring him in before it's too late." Richard and the stranger hurriedly but carefully cut the rawhide straps holding Edmund in the saddle and carried him into the cave.

"Lay him on the bed" ordered the woman. She instantly broke the arrow in half carefully, so she wouldn't do too much damage to Edmund's heart. Then she ripped open his shirt and quickly looked over the wound. "Boil some water" ordered the woman. The stranger put water into a big cauldron and put it over the fire. Then the old woman pulled a knife from out of the red hot coals from the fire and gently sliced open Edmunds skin around his wound.

All you could smell in the cave was burnt flesh and blood. When she had a big enough opening she carefully pulled out the arrow and blood started pouring out like a stream of water. She quickly put her hand over the wound and said "Sono" with command in her voice and instantly the blood stopped and the hole in Edmunds heart sealed itself. "Now, I will stitch up the rest of him" she exclaimed while she stitched up Edmunds chest. Richard set in an old wooden chair, shocked that the old women, the savior of his brother's life was in fact a sorcerous! When she was done stitching up the hole in Edmund's chest and wrapping the wound in a white cloth, she glanced down at Edmunds left hand and noticed his birth mark and in shock exclaimed in a loud voice "A BATTLE AXE!"

"What of it" replied Richard? "It's wonderful, my Lord" answered the woman as she bowed down to Richard.

"How do you know?" asked a shocked Richard.

"Why, I'm Mattaline, I was your late father's chief healer and sorcerous and above all I was his friend" replied Mattie.

"So Vincent was right, he said that we would more than likely run into you in a travels home" said Richard.

"Vincent? You mean Sir Vincent? Where is my old friend?" asked Mattie happily.

"Mattie, he died four months ago, I am sorry, he was like a father to us" replied Richard sadly.

"I am sorry too, my Lord, he will be missed indeed" said Matty sadly.

"Who is your brave friend who came to our aide and brought us here?" asked Richard.

"This is Rohan he is an ex-soldier from a land far to the north, turning to Rohan she said "Rohan this is Richard and the young man on my bed over there is Edmund, Princes of Endor."

All at once Rohan knelt down to Richard and vowed "Even thou you and your brother are not kings, I pledge my sword to you."

"Then raise, my new friend for you have proven your loyalty to us tonight, you are a great and loyal man and I'll need your help in avenging our fathers murder" replied Richard happily.

"My dear prince, your father is very much alive" interrupted Mattie. In shock Richard harshly replied.

"You call my guardian and teacher, Sir Vincent a liar?"

"No, my Lord, please forgive me, but Sir Vincent, disappeared with you and your brother before anyone realized that your father, the great King Fredrick was only wounded" replied Mattie.

"Thank God, Edmund will be so happy to know that our father is still alive" answered Richard.

"We have had a long night, I suggest, while I take care of the horses and stand guard outside you two get some rest" said Rohan.

"Yes, I believe that's a good idea" replied Richard as he lied down on the floor by the fire with his magical staff "Vincent".

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Richard woke up early the next morning, to find Matty talking and eating with Edmund, about everything that was spoken of the night before.

"How do you feel brother?" asked a worried Richard.

"Much better, now that I know our father is still alive" replied Edmund.

"Hey where is Rohan" asked Richard.

"He is in the inner chamber sleeping" replied Mattie.

"When can we travel" asked Edmund

"As soon as Rohan wakes up, we can start out for Endor" replied Mattie.

"You're coming? But how we only have three horses" asked Richard.

"Rohan, found another horse and picked up your belongings from the farmer's place" stated Matty

"Good thinking" replied Richard.

Two hours latter Rohan woke up and packed his things and they rode away continuing their journey east. About a week later they came upon two Knights who were arguing with as Edmund thought the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

"You have to return to the castle my lady" ordered the first knight;

"I shall never return there, my father is evil and deserves to die" replied the woman.

"You shouldn't speak that way about the Duke" roared the second knight as he slapped her. At that moment Edmund drew his sword and dismounted in a blink of an eye and yelled

"A noble knight should NEVER strike a young lady" as he stepped closer and both knights drew their swords as well, looking both nervous and scared at the blue sword that was glowing blue in Edmund's hand. They attacked at the same time without speaking. Edmund parried the first knight's blade while the other knight's blade slashed a deep slash down his right cheek bone, splashing blood everywhere.

"You'll pay for that" replied Edmund as he stabbed the first knight and wheeled around to the second knight and swung his sword and loped of his head. And then turned to the young lady and said kindly "My Lady are you ok?" "I…..I…..think…..so" she stuttered. "What's your name" asked Edmund gently

"My name is Elizabeth and yours kind sir" replied Elizabeth without taking her eyes of from Edmund.

"A worthy name for a Goddess" Edmund said to himself, but replied to her "My name is Edmund, my lady and this is my brother Richard, and are companions are Rohan an ex-soldier and Mattie who is a healer" replied Edmund softly.

"Let me have a look at that wound, my prince" requested Mattie gently.

"Ok" replied Edmund obediently as he let Mattie look at his face. "I'll heal it for you my Lord" said Mattie.

"No, it will remind me of this wonderful day I met a beautiful Goddess" replied Edmund while turning red in the face, because he heard Richard and Rohan chuckling about what he said.

"Prince?" asked Elizabeth in shock.

"Yes, my brother and I are Princes of Endor" answered Edmund with kindness.

"The lost Prince's?" asked Elizabeth with surprise.

"Yes, mam" replied Edmund followed by their story of their life's.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I have been rescued from my evil father's knights by a long lost Prince of Endor, If my father finds out, he'll have us all killed" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"And who is your father and why did his knights want to harm you?" Interrupted, Rohan. Elizabeth finally took her eyes off from Edmund and replied

"My father is Maddox Duke of Anglesire and he sent his knights to take me home or kill me" "Maddox" replied Richard in anger.

"Easy Brother" ordered Edmund.

"But," started Richard. Before, Edmund interrupted him.

"Her father wants her dead like he does the rest of us, so we need to protect her" said Edmund smiling because he had taking a liking to Elizabeth.

"You're absolutely right" replied Richard

"Excuse me" exclaimed Rohan

"Yes, Rohan what is it" asked Edmund

"I think that we should get under way soon, before someone finds us with these bodies and tries to cause us more problems" replied Rohan

"Your right, my friend, we should go, Elizabeth will you ride with me, until we find another horse for you to ride" asked Edmund.

"Yes, your highness" replied Elizabeth with a bow. They climbed onto their horses and continued riding east. During the ride Edmund was deep in conversation with Elizabeth.

"So why do you hate your father?" asked Edmund

"Because he is evil, and he sends innocent boys and men to their deaths in this stupid war he is fighting, and he killed my mother" replied Elizabeth.

"I understand now" replied Edmund sadly.

"I hope you kill him" said Elizabeth

"I intend to and then if you don't mind I'm going to come a courting you" exclaimed Edmund

"is that a threat or a promise?" asked Elizabeth, happier then she has ever been in her miserable life.

"A little of both" replied Edmund with a big grin.

"I hope so" said Elizabeth. After a few minutes of silence Elizabeth spoke

"I am sorry about your cheek."

"Don't worry about that, my Lady it's just a symbol of sacrifice for a beautiful lady that I would do over and over again" replied Edmund. Elizabeth rode along in silence hiding her flushed face from being flattered. Then Edmund stopped his horse and spoke

"we have ridden a good twenty miles since the encounter with the knights and its late we should camp here"

"I agree" replied Rohan. They dismounted and picketed their horses and unpacked their bedding and cooking supplies. Edmund gave Elizabeth an extra blanket and said

"Elizabeth take this"

"Thank you" she replied

"Your welcome" said Edmund.

"I'll light a fire" said Richard

"I'll cook" said Mattie

"I'll scout around" added Rohan.

Within minutes, Richard had the fire blazing and Mattie had roast mutton sizzling over the fire and she cut up chunks of corn bread and poured some dark mead for them to drink.

"Edmund, how do you expect your father to react once he reaches his castle in Endor? Do you think he will believe you and Richard, about who you are?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know" answered sadly because he nor Richard had thought about it before now, What if their father didn't believe them? Just then they heard a horse approaching in the darkness. Just as Edmund drew his sword they heard Rohan's voice speak out of the darkness

"Don't kill me, you'll have a need of me before your battles are over." A moment later Rohan walked into camp guiding a horse. It was the most beautiful creature anyone of them had ever seen.

"A beautiful white mare, for a Goddess" said Edmund to answer everyone's silent questions. Then Mattie spoke

"Let's eat" as she handed out plates of roasted mutton and corn bread and cups of dark mead. "We are getting low on meat and we still have many leagues to go before we reach the castle" stated Mattie.

"Rohan and I'll go hunting in the mourning" replied Richard.

"Good idea" said Rohan

"We should turn in" suggested Mattie while watching Elizabeth doze off. Richard and Rohan took turns on watch.

Early the next morning before the sun started to rise, Richard walked over to where Edmund and Elizabeth where sleeping. After standing there watching them sleep with a smile, enclosed in each other's arms peacefully thinking to himself, "He couldn't have picked a more beautiful woman." He bent down quietly and gently shook his older brother's shoulder awake while whispering.

"Ed be careful, were going to go hunting now, keep an eye on the camp"

"Ok I am awake" replied Edmund while gently sliding out from under Elizabeth and strapping on the fire sword.

"I am proud of you, big bro" exclaimed Richard.

"Why is that" replied Edmund

"I am not blind you know, I am glad that your finally happy you found a Goddess" replied Richard.

"Just go get some meat you big lug" retorted Edmund with a grin.

Richard picked up his bow and turned to Edmund and said while handing him his staff, "Protect Vincent until I return ok" as he walked out of camp towards Rohan who was waiting just outside of camp. Three hours later Richard and Rohan returned with four skinned and butchered deer and requested to start moving on, in which they did.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Five weeks later**

"According to the map and Mattie we will be at the Castle within the next two hours" exclaimed Edmund.

"Finally" replied Richard. Just then four knights and six soldiers' rode up to them on horseback.

"Halt there, and state your purpose" ordered an ancient looking Knight

"And who would you be" snapped Edmund with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"His name is Sir Charles and he is Sir Vincent's brother" interrupted Matty, who uncovered her face from a scrawl she used to keep the dust from her mouth and nose.

"Matty" exclaimed Sir Charles shocked from the appearance of the King's healer thought to of been long dead.

"Yes it is I, and you should watch your tongue to these two indicating both Edmund and Richard, for they are the lost sons of King Fredrick" replied Matty.

"The lost princes of Endor" praised Sir Charles and instantly all the Knights and soldier's jumped down from their horses and knelt with their heads low and exclaimed, "Hail Prince Edmund, Hail Prince Richard, we are saved, the war is now at an end"

"Please stand and take us to our father" replied Edmund respectfully.

In a blink of an eye they stood up and jumped back on their horses and Sir Charles replied "follow us your highnesses." They rode hard and fast, they finally came to the outer walls of the castle, which were closed. Sir Charles yelled up to a soldier in the battlements "Open for Endor" and the gates suddenly rose up, until they safely ride under the gate. They rode down the main street of the city and into the castle court yard were Sir Charles ordered "Dismount" and everyone dismounted and then he said "your Highnesses please follow me."

Before Edmund followed Sir Charles and Richard he turned to Rohan and said "take care of Elizabeth and Matty will ya,"

"Yes I will with my life" then he followed Sir Charles and Richard into a set of huge double doors and up a spiral stair case. At the top of the stairs they found their way blocked by guards who ordered "Halt."

"Move a side for important Endor business" demanded Sir Charles. The guards looked confused at the sight of the two huge and muscular men standing behind one of their commanding officers, but moved aside. Then they started walking down a long hallway when Sir Charles finally spoke out loud "This is the day the King is in the chapel alone praying for your mothers soul and for your highnesses safe return and he does not like to be disturbed, but under the circumstances we might, just might be safe" The Princes didn't say anything, because they were studying the layout of their real home. They came to another set of double doors, the same size as the last except there were little gold crosses on each door. Sir Charles swung the door open and exclaimed "My Lord, please pardon this intrusion but this is important Endor business, and I know if I didn't bring it to your attention first hand you would have me executed"

"My Sir Charles what are you yelling for, just tell me my old friend" replied the King semi-angry.

"My Lord, may I present to you, you're …." Sir Charles started to say before the King interrupted "Sons" finished the King with joy.

"Yes father" replied Edmund.

They set down in the chapel and told their stories and how they came to be at the castle. Then the King spoke and order to the sad Sir Charles who had just heard the fate of his only brother Sir Vincent.

"Bring Matty, Lady Elizabeth and Rohan this instant"

"As you wish my Lord" replied Sir Charles sadly. Within minutes Sir Charles was ushering their companions into the chapel. When the King saw Matty he was instantly over joyed.

"Matty, my dear Matty" exclaimed the King as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly "Oh how have I missed you my old friend" said the King happily.

"I have longed for my old nursery brat prince for twenty-one years my Lord" replied Matty happily. The King blushed and explained that Matty was once his nurse maid when he was a child and when he found out as king that she could heal people and was a sorcerous he invited her back home as his chief healer and sorcerous. Then he asked "Why did you stay away for so long my dear Matty?"

"Because, my Lord I too thought that you were dead until three months ago, I heard the truth" answered Matty.

"All is forgiven, my oldest and dear friend" replied the King. Then he turned to Elizabeth and was instantly mesmerized by her beauty and asked her to step forward and she did shyly. "Don't be afraid, my dear" said the king in a soft voice.

"But, my father…." begun, Elizabeth.

"Your Father is my enemy, you are not" interrupted the King gladly.

"Thank you, your Majesty" replied Elizabeth walking closer to the King.

"Now let me ask you something" said the King.

"As you wish" replied Elizabeth shocked from how the King was showing her such kindness.

"Do you pledge your loyalties to the Kingdom of Endor" asked the King. "No, not to Endor, but to prince Edmund, because I love him" replied Elizabeth.

"And that's all that I ask" replied the King with a big grin. "But why" asked Edmund in shock.

"Because, my son her love for you we'll turn into love for your kingdom" answered King Fredrick

"Oh I see" exclaimed Edmund.

"Now Rohan, please step forward" asked King Fredrick.

"Yes, sir" replied Rohan as he stepped forward

"Young man where are you from?" asked the King.

"I am from a faraway land known as Bree, far to the North where I was a soldier, until Maddox came with his army and ripped out all of my people except me and our queen, Queen Brianna who escaped with a few of her surviving Knights. But where they are no one knows" replied Rohan.

"And where does you loyalties lie" asked the king.

"Nothing against you, you highness or the mighty Kingdom of Endor, but my loyalties lie with my Queen and your sons." Replied Rohan respectfully.

"Ahh that is great news" said the King. "Ladies please follow Sir Charles to your rooms to freshen up while I do what I need to do here with my sons and Rohan" requested the King. They waited for the doors to close before the King spoke "Edmund give me your sword" ordered the King. Edmund slowly drew his sword and handed it hilt first to his father. "The Fire Sword? But how?" exclaimed King Fredrick in shock.

"Sir Vincent before he died" replied Edmund sadly.

"It's been missing for over two thousand years along with Merlin's staff" exclaimed King Fredrick in awe.

Just then Richard unwrapped "Vincent from a blanket he had wrapped it in to hide its appearance and exclaimed "I hold Vincent, Merlin's staff in my hand"

"But how?" asked King Fredrick in disbelief.

"They were hidden in Burka in a cave that Sir Vincent had found when we were young" replied Edmund.

"Amazing, now we can win this war easier than before." replied the King still holding "the fire sword" After a few moments he asked his sons to kneel in which they did and then while tapping each of his son's shoulders he spoke "In the name of Endor I King Fredrick Draco pronounce you both …..Sir Edmund Draco and Sir Richard Draco Princes and Knights of Endor, you may raise" as they stood up King Fredrick handed the "fire sword" back to his son and turned to Rohan and spoke to him, "It's your turn, step up to your Prince" ordered the King.

"Yes sir" replied Rohan as he knelt at Edmunds feet. While tapping Rohan's shoulders, Edmund spoke

"In the Name of Endor, I Prince Edmund Draco pronounce you Sir Rohan knight of Prince Edmund and Prince Richard, please raise Sir Rohan of Endor." As Rohan rose to his feet Edmund and Richard hugged him as a brother with delight.

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Edmund woke up early and rolled over and kissed Elizabeth gently on her lips and quietly got up out of bed so he wouldn't wake her up, he silently dressed and strapped on his sword and silently walked out of his room. He walked down to the throne room and found it empty. He went to turn around and leave when he noticed the faded tapestry behind the throne. He walked over to it realizing it was the same one that Sir Vincent had moved aside revealing, a "door to safety." He stared at tapestry of the Dragon before he moved it aside and found the secret door then he heard his father.

"So you found it" said the king.

"Yes sir, without this we would be dead" replied a saddened Edmund.

"How did you and Lady Elizabeth sleep last night" asked a concerned father not as the King.

"It was like Heaven" replied Edmund.

"I am glad, I believe that she'll make a glorious Queen one day soon" replied King Fredrick.

"But she is a peasant right?" asked Edmund.

"No, my son she is the daughter of a Duke, she is of noble blood" replied the King gently.

"I never thought about it that way" replied Edmund. "Have you asked her to be your wife yet?" asked the King.

"No, sir but I will" exclaimed Edmund happily.

"Here take this, it was your late mother's" offered the King as he handed his son a little baby blue velvet box, Edmund accepted the box and slowly opened it, to find a ring made of white gold, the band was inlaid with tiny emeralds and twenty-four karat diamond on top. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen except for Elizabeth.

"Thank you, father" exclaimed Edmund in excitement.

"You're welcome my son" replied King Fredrick while hugging his son.

"If you would excuse me father but I have an important question to ask a very beautiful young lady" exclaimed Edmund while walking out of the throne room leaving, a very happy King.

Edmund walked back to his room as fast as he could. When he arrived at his door he gently pushed it open to find Elizabeth laying on the bed smiling up at him and she asked "where did you go? I have missed you terribly." He sat down next to her and leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Lizzy, darling I have a question for you" said Edmund.

"What is it my love?" replied Elizabeth

"Will you marry me, my love?" asked Edmund lovingly while putting the ring on her finger and saying "this was my mother's ring."

As her face lit up and her eyes sparkled she answered "Yes, Yes my Prince" as they made love until afternoon, when there was a loud knock on the door, Edmund covered Elizabeth's nude sleeping body with a blanket, And put his pants on before he spoke, "Enter."

Richard came in exclaiming "Maddox is coming, he thinks he can end this war now."

"send him a chellenge from me!" ordered Edmund.

"What are you talking about?" asked Richard.

"We will end his rein of terror once and for all!" replied Edmund.

"How?" asked Richard.

"We will send him a challenge! The two of us against his best sorceror and himself, Winner takes all. Set the date one month from today" answered Edmund

"Ok but why?" asked Richard

"Because little brother, we don't want anymore blood shed, now do we? And I want to avenge my future wife's pains and misery caused by that murdering traitor" replied Edmund.

"Future wife? You old scoundel you, when is the big day? asked Richard. "Well next Friday, to be exact" answered Edmund proudly with a grin. "Next Friday? You mean its on Sir Vincents birthday?" exclaimed Richard "Why yes" replied Edmund "What about the arrangments?" asked Richard "Well its going to be very small of course" replied Edmund.

"But Ed, who will be invited?" asked Richard.

"Well theirs you, father, Matty, Rohan and Sir Charles and a few Knights" replied Edmund.

"Very small indeed" replied Richard

"Will you send the challenge and stand with me against Maddox?" asked Edmund.

"Yes to both of your questions my brother" replied Richard.

"Oh and one more thing!" said Edmund.

"Yes what is it?" asked Richard

"Inform the traitor that his lovely daughter is marrying Prince Edmund of Endor, if you please" requested Edmund.

"As you wish, Ed" replied Richard happily as they noticed Elizabeth lying on the bed quietly smiling.

"What is it my love" Edmund asked her.

"Thank you for my wedding present" she replied as Richard walked out of the room to write up the Challenge. This is what he wrote on a piece of parchment:

Maddox Duke of Anglesire,

I, Edmund Draco Prince of Endor and my twin brother Prince Richard hereby challenge you to a duel to determine the victor of this god forsaken war because we feel that it has gone on far to long and to much blood has been spilled over the years. You are aloud one sorceror as your second. The day of the chellenge will be held one month from today. If we defeat you in hand to hand combat I, Prince Edmund will spare your life, for we will be family because I am marring your daughter a week from tomorrow.

Yours truly,

Edmund Draco Prince of Endor

Once he was done writing the Chellange for his brother Richard went up to a scout and handed the letter to him and told him to bring it to Maddox's camp and give it to him. About two hours later a messenger walked into the great hall where everyone was enjoying dinner and talking about wedding plans.

"Excuse me your highness" said the messenger to Princess Edmund.

"Go ahead" replied Edmund and the messenger unrolled the parchment in his hand and read out loud:

Prince Edmund,

I, Maddox Duke of Anglesire, accept your challenge to a duel between my chief sorcorer and myself and you and your brother Prince Richard. As for my daughter, my wedding present to her will be your head on a golden plater after I cut it off in battle.

Yours truly,

Maddox, Duke of Anglesire

"What is this nonesense?" demanded the King angerly.

"I am going to save thousands of lives with my brother's help, that is" replied Edmund.

"But why do it this way?" asked King Fredrick.

"Easiest way to kill him and have true peace" answered Edmund.

"I understand, my son" replied King Fredrick sadly.

The week had gone by faster anyone had intisapated with the wedding plans, and the hard enduring training for the princes. Yet everyone was happy and looking forward to the wedding. The King, the Princes were in the kings private apartments with Sir Rohan and Sir Charles getting ready for the wedding. While Matty was helping Elizabeth prepare in her and Edmunds apartments.

"You make me a proud father" King Fredrick anounced to Edmund.

"Thank you father" replied Edmund

"I have a gift for you, my son and Richard agrees" anounced King Fredrick. Edmund looked from his father to his brother, who were both smiling brightly. "What is it father" asked Edmund.

"well" begain King Fredrick before pausing.

"Well what?" replied Edmund

"Once your married, I am passing my crown to you, my son" answered King Fredrick.

"Oh, but what about Richard?" asked Edmund.

"We have discussed this and he wants to guard Burka because it is a scaried place and he feels that its his true home and sadly I agreed on one condition, which is he takes with him one thousand men and women, five hundred each" replied King Fredrick. Then Sir Rohan started smiling at Edmund.

"Now what?" asked Edmund

"Your friend Rohan is now my apopted son and with my blessing will return to Bree with another thousand men and women to rebulid and protect the kingdom of Bree until Queen Brioena returns, and once she is back on her throne, we will make a treaty of friendship and Rohan as a Knight of Endor can come back to either of the Draco kingdoms or remain in his home country as an embassador of peace between Endor, Burka, and Bree" stated King Fredrick.

"Wow, king? What a gift!" replied Edmund while they walked into the chapel to await Matty and Elizabeth. A few momonts later they arrived, Matty stopped at the door and urged Elizabeth forward towards the King and Edmund and Richard who was acting best man. Then Matty set down next to Sir Rohan and Sir Charles. Elizabeth walked slowly in her white gown up to Edmund. Edmund thought she looked like a Goddess. Elizabeth thought that Edmund was handsome in his baby blue tunic and black tousers and around his waist was the fire sword freashly ploished and shining brightly.

"May we begin?" asked the King

"Yes please do" replied Elizabeth.

"Do you, Prince Edmund of Endor, take this woman Lady Elizabeth of Anglesire to be your wife?" asked King Fredrick.

"I Do" replied Edmund

"Do you, Lady Elizabeth of Anglesire take this man, Prince Edmund of Endor to be your husband?"

"I most graciously do" replied Elizabeth happily.

"I now pronouce you Prince Edmund and Princess Elizabeth Draco of Endor" announced King Fredrick. Edmund and Elizabeth stared at each other while holding hands when King Fredrick said happily, "you may kiss the bride and that's an order."

Edmund took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her passionantly and wispered "I love you lizzy"

"I love you eddie" replied Elizabeth.

Edmund turned to his father and said "I am ready father."

King Fredrick took off his crown and while placing it on Edmunds brow said "I hereby hand the throne of Endor and the Kingdom of Endor over to my eldest son prince Edmund Draco, from this day fourth he will be known as King Edmund Draco of Endor and his Queen Elizabeth Draco" taking a crown out of his tunic and placing it onto her head. To shocked to say anything Elizabeth just cried.

"Now, King Edmund should finish" said Fredrick as he turned to sit down. "Richard, my dear brother and closet friend, I hereby bestow on you the powers and right to be King over all of Burka" anounced King Edmund while taking a crown from a hidden compartment in the wall next to him and placing it on Richards brow.

"Thank you, my brother" replied King Richard while clasping Edmunds hand.

"Now, if you would excuse us, Your King and Queen need to have sometime alone" said Edmund as he escourted Elizabeth to their private chambers. Once inside the door Edmund bared the door. They spent five whole days and nights in the chambers together and alone. On the sixth day King Edmund woke up early because his queen was feeling ill, so he summoned the only healer he trusted.

Matty walked into their bed chamber and immeditly examed Elizabeth, while Edmund went to the throne room to meet in council with his advisors, he only had four that he appointed just before the wedding and they where his father,King Richard, Sir Rohan and Sir Charles. But he had to cancel this appointment because Matty ran in as they were starting and yelled "My Lord, the Queen is with child!"

"This is great news, I will go and see my Queen, now." Replied King Edmund

As Edmund ran into his chambers he said "Lizzy, my darling are you happy?"

"Yes, my love" replied Elizabeth while holding him. Edmund spent the whole day with his wife, because he knew that the following mourning he had to train for the up coming duel that was fastly appouching. The next mourning Edmund woke early, dressed and kissed his wife and walked down to the court yard where King Richard and Sir Rohan and Sir Charles were waiting for him. They trained all day, everyday for the next couple of weeks. The Day of the duel arrived and King Edmund joined King Richard out on the battle field. Maddox and his sorcorer walked up to them and asked "rules."

"Just one" replied King Edmund.

"Which is" sneered Maddox

"You are not to use magic, and if you do, you instantly forfeit and are arrested and hung" replied King Edmund.

"Agreed" sneered Maddox angerily as he prpared himself by drawing his sword as King Richard and the sorceror left the field to awaiting their turn if they are needed to finish the duel. Edmund likewise drew his sword. Maddox swung his sword like an old man, weakly and without skill, Edmund blocked the blow and swung the fire sword and loped of Maddox's right arm above the elbow, with little effort because of how sharp the fire sword is. "Agh" screamed Maddox in pain while falling to one knee.

"Do you yield?" requested Edmund

"Never" screamed maddox leaping to his feet with blood barley dripping from his wound because the blue flame from the fire sword partly sealed the wound, Maddox paried slowly and Edmund moved aside so fast he looked like a blur to maddox, and stuck out his foot and tripped Maddox. When Maddox rose to his feet he looked like a crazied, mad man who only wanted to see people die. "I give your head to my daughter on a golden platter!" screamed Maddox angerily.

"I regret that you won't live long enough to meet your grandchild" replied King Edmund sadly.

"What?" demanded Maddox as he lowered his sword in shock, just enough so that Edmund so that Edmund could swing his sword and lop his head but he didn't. "My Elizabeth is with child?" asked Madox with more shock.

"Yes, and all my Queen and I want is peace" demanded King Edmund

"NO PEACE, but I will kill you and then sell her into slavery like the whore she is, and then bring the bastard child up as my own" retorted Maddox without even rising his sword, instantly like a flash of lighting Edmund angerily swung the fire sword with all his might, and loped of Maddox's head.

Instantly happy and relieved shouts of "the wars over" over and over again from the crowd. Fredrick and Richard ran over to King Edmund.

As Fredrick appouched his son he asked "are you alright my son?"

"No father" replied Edmund

"Why, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" asked a worried Fredrick.

"No, not hurt, just sad" replied Edmund with tears in his eyes.

"Why sad?" asked a curious Fredrick

"Because I had to kill a member of my family" replied Edmund.

"It's a sad thing, I know but it had to be done, my son" replied Fedrick.

"Ed my brother, Rohan and I will deal with this, go to your Queen" ordered King Richard. Still saddened with grief Edmund walked back inside the castle and went to his chambers.

As he entered he noticed his wife and spoke "Lizzy, I am sorry you married a weak man."

"What do you mean? Asked a surprised Elizabeth

"I showed weakness today" replied Edmund sadly.

"How" asked a confused Elizabeth

"I offered your father a chance to surrender for the babies sake, because we are now family and he refused" replied Edmund.

"My sweet dear King, that was not cowardice, that was proving how much of a great and caring King you really are" said Elizabeth praisingly as she held him in his arms.

A week later Elizabeth and Matty cornered Edmund and asked him for help with a name for the baby.

"What, about Vincent?" asked Edmund

"Strong name" replied Elizabeth.

"Sir Vincent, would be proud" anounced Matty

"It's settled then Vincent Draco" said Edmund happily. Just then Elizabeth colapsed onto the bed holding her stomach and screaming in pain.

"What's wrong my love?" asked a scared Edmund who was starting to panic.

"The baby is coming" yelled Matty

"What should I do?" asked a scared Edmund.

"Leave us alone, I will deal with this" ordered Matty.

"Alright Matty" cried Edmund while slowly backing out of the room. Two hours later, King Edmund was having a conversation with his father and Rohan when Matty walked out of his chambers covered in blood, Edmund looked at her and asked "how is my Queen and my child?"

"Which one?" asked Matty.

"What do you mean, by which one?" asked Edmund

"My Lord, you have a son and a daughter, your son is ten minutes older then his sister" replied Matty.

"Twins? How are they?" asked a happy Edmund

"The twins are in great health, but the Queen is weak and teird, you may enter if you would like too" offered Matty.

"Thank you Matty" replied Edmund as he walked into his room. He walked over to his bed happaily.

"How are you my love?" asked Edmund

"Tierd Ed, but we need to name our daughter before I go to sleep" requested Elizabeth. Edmund looked down at Vincent and the baby girl and thought of a name.

"what about Selena" suggested Edmund

"What a beautiful name"replied Elizabeth

"Matty would you like the job of being Prince Vincent's and Princess Selena's nurse like you were for my father" asked Edmund.

"With all my love and ability" anwsered Matty happily as she carried the twins into the adjoining room where there nursey was set up, to put them to bed.

 **Chapter 6**

The next mourning King Edmund met in council with his father, King Richard, Sir Rohan and Sir Charles and were discussing he future Plans for the kingdom.

"I think that we should name a new Duke of Anglsire" suggested Fredrick.

"But who can we trust" asked Rohan

"I know of one" replied King Edmund

"Who Ed?" asked king Richard.

"Why Sir Charles of course" replied Edmund

"Me my King?" asked Sir Charles in shock

"Yes, Sir Charles, you and only because you desearve it more then any other knight in the Kingdom. You have served my father well and I know that you will remain loyal to me no matter what happens" replied King Edmund.

"Thank you, for this honor my Lord" said a happy Sir Charles

"Know, Rohan before you go to Bree you need to help my brother and I when we return to Burka" anounced King Edmund.

"Return to Burka? Why both of you?" asked a shocked fredrick.

"Father Richard and I have to full fill a promise we made to Sir Vincent your best friend" replied King Edmund

"What promise?" asked Fredrick

"There is a cave deep in the mountains of Burka, in this cave is the last two dragon eggs and we promised Sir Vincent that we would help them hatch and protect them and to live up to our ancestory. At all cost, even if it means our lives and I believe that's is why my brother wishes to live in Burka and rule it under the banner of Endor, so he can protect the last of the dragons" replied King Edmund.

"There is more to our anchestory then you know" said Fredrick while he was walking over to the throne, sliding away a secret panel that revealed a compartment with books. Fredrick removed the books and walked back over to the group. He handed the books to Edmund. Edmund read the titles of each book: _**The Life of Dragons**_ and the second was _ **Healing Dragons**_ and the third was called _ **Dragon Ryder's and the gift's they process**_ and the fourth book was entitle _**The Ancestory of Dragon's and Their Ryder's,**_ all in fancy gold lettering. Edmund just started at the books after he read the titles.

Then Fredrick spoke "You and your brother are the chosen ones, I just wish that we knew of the eggs before now. Then I could of started training you back when you first came home to Endor" said Fredrick

"We must set out at once"said Edmund

"Not yet my son" said Fredrick "But why not, father?" asked Edmund

"Because you must make arrangments for someone to watch over your affairs here" answered Fredrick.

Edmund thought about it for a few minutes before he spoke "Father you're the only one who could, would you watch over my Kingdom and family until I return" "I shall with all my strength that I have let in my body" answered Fredrick

"Thank you Father" replied Edmund

"We must pack and prepare the soilders, knights and farmers and women and the supplies that we are able to take with us" ordered King Richard and they all started to leave to prepare for their journy to Burka. "Ed, take the books you and Richard can study them on your way to Burka" requsted Fredrick

"I will father" replied Edmund as he picked up the books and walked out of the throne room, towards his private chambers to pack and to explain to elizabeth why he must go. As he opened the door he looked at his Queen, his love and realized that he would miss her deeply.

"My love, I am sorry but I must leave in the morning"….. begun Edmund before Elizabeth cut him short.

"But why, my love"

"To keep a promise and more" replied Edmund

"More?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my love to protect our ancestory" replied Edmund

"But how?" asked Elizabeth.

"The Dragon's need the Draco's help again and"…. Began Edmund before Elizabeth inturpted him again

"My love, the Dragon's are dead, they have been for a million years."

"No my dear, there are two Dragon eggs in Burka" replied Edmund with pride.

"Oh how wonderful" exclaimed Elizabeth with excitement.

"That is why I must return there with Richard to full fill the promise to Sir Vincent" stated Edmund

"I see, just be careful and come home to us saftly" ordered Elizabeth.

Edmund grabbed his wife gently and looked into her eyes and promised her "I will come home to you and the children." The next mourning, before they left Richard, Rohan and Edmund took turns passing the twins around saying tearfull goodbyes to everyone. Edmund kissed and held Elizabeth and said to her "I love you, my love, I'll return" then he got on his horse and they all rode off to meet their caravan of knights, soliders, farmers, and architects and women and wagons of surplies. They rode west towards Burka. Their were two groups, one was King Richard's and the other group was Sir Charles the Duke of Anglsire. Once they go so far they will say their goodbyes and split up, one group continuing west and the other turning south towards Endor's southern city of Anglsire.

Every night in their tent Edmund and Richard would read the books of Dragons and learning new things, like how dragon ryders were either warriors or Sorcerors or sometimes both and that the sorcorer and his dragon had to go and train with the elves to become strong in the ways of magic together and the warrior trained for war with his dragon.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make a trip to Westsire" anounced Richard.

"When I get back home, I will send a messenger to westsire and request they live up to their calling and train you" replied Edmund. After a few minutes Richard gasped

"What is it?" asked Edmund

"Its says here that the only way for a dragon to hatch is for its ryder to ask it to" stated Richard.

"Sounds easy" replied Edmund, Just then they heard Rohan outside the tent ask for permisson to enter.

"May I enter brothers"

"Yes" replied Edmund who noticed as Rohan entered the tent that he looked sad. "What is wrong?" asked Richard

"I had a dream that distrubed me very much" replied Rohan

"please tell" replied Richard

"please do" replied Edmund.

"Well, I dreamed that my solider's and I where wondering the halls of the palace in Bree, when we found my mother very much alive, when she saw the banners of Endor that some of my men were carring she asked me "How is your father King Fredrick" said a shaky Rohan.

"Well what do you say about that Rich?" asked Edmund

"Maybe it's a preminition" suggested Richard.

They fell asleep after talking half the night about dragons, ghosts, Bree and Endor and Burka. The next day made three months of being away from the castle and it was time to say good bye to Sir Charles and his caravan.

"Good bye my loyal Duke" said King Edmund sadly

"Good bye my King" replied Sir Charles tearfully, when everyone was done with goodbyes they started south while Edmund, Richard and Rohan and their Caravan continued west. Twenty miles further they came to the village by the lake, where they found the old farmer. They kept themselves promise about fixing part of his barn, They acyually rebuilt the barn. It only took three days with all their men to rebuild it. Then they continued on their way, proud of thems selfs for keeping another promise even though they did more then what they promised. One evening a month later Sir Rohan came to the Kings tent.

"What is it Rohan?" asked Edmund

"I just got back from scouting ahead and I found burnt Mountains and extremely hot tempertures just over the next pass" replied Rohan.

"We have reached Burka" anounced Richard.

"We will take four knights and four soliders and four engineers with us" said Edmund "And we will set up the preimitures of my palace and land for my people and then we will leave the engineer's to start building and the soilder's and the knights will stand guard" said Richard.

"We need to at least twenty more to start the laboring" suggested Rohan

"True" agreed Richard

"Then its settled, we will go at first light and in three days we will send for everyone else" said Edmund

"But first we should get some rest" said Rohan.

 **Chapter 7**

At first light the next mourning, Edmund,Richard, and Rohan took their little group and rode to where they new was the best place to build the castle. On top of a huge cliff that was about three miles long by four miles wide that had a couple tunnels that were level with the ground that led to the underground lakes in which would make perfect passageways down to the lakes. King Richard explianed to the Engineers what he wanted the new palace to look like and then they marked of places in they valley below for houses and other buildings.

"We should go"anounced Edmund finally.

"Lets go" replied Rohan.

They swung back onto their horses and rode the four hundred yards towards Sir Vincents old cave and dismounted and walked into the cave. Richard lite the toarch that was in the handmade bracket on the wall by saying "firga" and then handed the torch to Edmund who knew the way to the cave they seeked.

For he alone ventured these numerous caves and tunnels in these mountains while still young. "follow me, and Rohan stay close to us" said Edmund as he started walking down a tunnel at the other end of Vincents cave. They walked from tunnel to cave to tunnel to cave,deeper and deeper untill they came to a lake that Richard had never seen before.

"Rich, this is it, look over there" said Edmund. Richard looked past his brother s pointed finger up a head of them their was a tiny opening about half their height. They walked to the opening slowly. They had to bend over to enter the tunnel that led to the forbidden cave. The tunnel was long it took them twenty minutes to reach the end. At the end of the tunnel it opened up into a cavern. The cavern was huge and had carvings of dragon's in the the middle of the cavern was a poteum of stone , and on this poteum where two eggs about the size of wagon wheels in size but egg shaped. One egg was bluish in color and the other was a deep redish color. Edmund appouched first and touched the eggs and spoke

"It is time to hatch"

At first nothing happened, then the bluish egg started to vibrate and crack open. Not a little crack but a crack that went half way around the circumfernce of the egg and spider webbed.

"That's right, my little friend, come out of your shell" cried Edmund.

Instantly the egg fell apart and from inside came a little blue baby dragon. A cute creature with a blue body and blue eyes.

"Don't be afraid, my little friend" wispered Edmund while causisly reaching out with his left hand to pet the little dragon, When his hand touched hits back to pet it, the dragon asked

"Are you King Edmund of Endor of the Draco line?"

"Why yes I am and whats your name? replied a shocked Edmund. The dragon jumped into his arms and replied

"I have waited a long long time to meet you, my name is Aubrey" answered the dragon.

"Aubrey? So you are a girl dragon?" replied Edmund.

"Excuse me, but I must awaken my little friend too" inturrupted Richard.

"yes, please do, because Iwant to see my nest mate" replied Aubry. Richard immediantly walked up to the stone poteum snd spoke like a true King with honor,

"I, King Richard of Burka, decentant of the Draco's of Endor request that his new friend and brother awaken and come fourth from his egg that has held im captive for so long and live free from its mellenium old prison. Instantly the egg exploded in a cloud of dust and when the dust cleared away there stood athe reddest dragon he had ever seen, even from old paintings this was the reddest one. "You have summoned me, Richard, after so long you have actually summoned me?" replied the red dragon.

"What is your name my little friend?" asked Richard respectfully.

"My name is Brock" replied the red dragon. Brock looked around and asked Richard who is campions were.

"The man on my right my brother King Edmund and he is holding ur nest mate Aubry and the other one behind us is Sir Rohan of Bree and loyal knight of Endor" replied Richard.

"Blue one, lets go find something to eat, I am starving" said Brock " I would love to, if its ok with Edmund" replied Aubry.

"I don't mind at all as long as you stay close to this side of the mountains untill we explain to our people that you two are are friends" answered Edmund. At that the two dragons flew off through the caves to find their way to the outside world, leaving the three men alone.

"So, now we need to figure out how we are going to keep them safe" said Sir Rohan.

"We shall learn from each other and teach each other" replied Richard while they slowely walked back to the surface. Days past into weeks and weeks in to months. By the fourth month the palace and the village by the use of a lot of magic on Richards part with a added "dragon's loft" as Richard calls it, in the throne room. It was big enough to house two fully grown dragon's and have penty of room to spare with an open wall so the dragons could come and go as they pleased. Edmund sent plans back to endor to his father for a "dragon's loft" to be built and also a signed letter to the elves to request that they live up to their ancient pact with the dragon's and human's to teach King Richard of Burka and Brock the dragon. That was three and a half months ago and now the dragon's have grown, They have grown in size, and are now very strong. Edmund and Rohan planed on leaving the next day on Aubrey's back and flying home but not before stopping in Anglesire to rest and checking in with Sir Charles. The next day they said their goodbyes . The goodbyes, where long and sad but they received beautiful news from Richard.

"You'll be happy to know that I am in love and am going to be married in the spring" anounced Richard.

"Who is the lucky lady" asked Edmund excitidley.

"Why it's the Lady Mary of course" replied Richard. The Lady Mary was Sir Vincent's daughter, she was born three days after he ran with the boys.

"He would be honored if he was still with us" said Edmund. They climbed onto Aubrey's back and she jumped into the air and cried out

"good-bye Brock we'll see each other soon, I know it."

"Take care my friend and protect your human" replied Brock sadly. Aubrey could fly fast, so fast that when they landed at night fall in a clump of trees they were about thirty miles east of Anglesire.

Edmund gathered wood and built a fire and Aubrey lite it with her fire breath and then she went looking for a few deer to eat. Rohan went out to find something to hunt with his bow and arrows, leaving Edmund to unpack their bed rolls and cooking supplies. By the time he had everything settled, Rohan had returned with the best cuts from a 330lb bear cub and offered it to Edmund to cook while he settled down to rest.

"I've been thinking" said Rohan suddenly

"of?" replied Edmund turning over a huge bear steak

"Aubrey" said Rohan.

"What of her" replied Edmund, "What will they do once we arrive tomorrow morning when they see her?" asked Rohan.

"Well if they try to hurt her I'll kill them all as tratiors" promised Edmund. "I'll help, because Aubrey has become like a sister to me" agreed Rohan.

By then the bear steaks were ready and they ate in silence. Aubrey returned and looked at Rohan with tearful eyes

"whats wrong Aubrey?" asked Rohan worriedly

"you" replied Aubrey.

"Me?" asked a confused Rohan

"yes, I heard what you said to Edmund and I feel the same, my brother" said a happy Aubrey.

"How did you hear me?" asked Rohan

"I can hear through Edmund" replied Aubrey.

"I see" said Rohan

while Edmund thought and said "I thought you knew Rohan, that she and I are connected?" replied Edmund.

"Not that connected but this is a good thing" said Rohan. They soon fell asleep. They woke up early the next morning and ate left over bear meat and then packed their few belongings and then took to the air on Aubrey's back.

They flew the last thirty miles to Anglesire. When they arrieved they heard horns blowing peaseants and soliders yelling and screaming, Then they came upon a couple knights of Endor who recongized their King, they bowed down but had the look of surprise on their faces, from seeing their King on a dragon, a real live one at that.

Aubrey landed in the palace court yard of the Duke of Anglesire and Edmund jumped off of her back closely followed by Rohan, when Sir Charles ran out the door exclaiming

"your Majesty, Sir Rohan" while droping to his knees and bowing.

"raise my friend" ordered the King repectfully.

"My Lord, I see you found what you were looking for?" replied Sir Charles looking at Aubrey, while standing up.

"Two Dragons actually, Sir Charles Duke of Anglesire, I would like you to meet Aubrey, one of the last dragons and my life mate" announced Edmund.

"Two, my Lord?" asked Sir Charles while scanning the skies for the second dragon.

"Yes, the other dragon is in Burka with King Richard" replied Edmund while chukling because he thought that the sight of Sir Charles scaning the skies was amusing.

"Sir Rohan" said Sir Charles bowing slightly in respect to a fellow knight.

"Duke Charles" replied Rohan nodding his own head.

"So how is everything" asked Edmund.

"Wonderful, just winderful, everyone wants peace my Lord" replied Sir Charles "Good, I expect that you will remember that the people of Anglesire owe their taxes in a months time" announced Edmund

"I do remember Sire" replied Sir Charles.

"We will be heading home, but I have wonderful news to tell you" said The King "Yes, my Lord" replied Sir Charles

"My brother, King Richard of Burka and the Lady Mary of Endor are getting married, this spring" anounced Edmund.

"Very good news indeed, my late brother would have been happy at the match" replied Sir Charles happily. Edmund and Rohan hugged Sir Charles goodbye and climbed on the back onto Aubry's back and she flew off continuing their journey west to the palace.

"We should be home in the mourning" said Edmund happily.

 **Chapter 8**

The early morning light was blinding after flying all night, by the time the palace came into view all of them were dead tired. They flew to the well-constructed "dragons loft" without making any noise or even a sentry noticing them. When Aubrey landed, she looked around at the inside of the "dragons loft" and said

"Very nice, looks comfortable"

"It's your home now" announced Edmund

"I like it" replied Aubrey sleepily

"Goodnight, sleep tight and don't leave until after I speak to my people regarding your safety" ordered Edmund

"Goodnight, my sister" said Rohan

"Good night my brothers" replied Aubrey. With that they walked out into the throne room towards Edmunds private chambers and Rohan to his own. Once inside, Edmund lay down quietly on his sofa and passed out. Three hours later he was awakened by his lovely wife who kissed him and said

"Why are you out here? My love, go to our bed and sleep"

"Because my dear, I didn't want to wake you and I am in need of a bath" replied Edmund.

"Oh Eddie, my love go to our bed and get some sleep" ordered his wife. Edmund kissed his wife tenderly and obeyed as soon as his head hit his pillow he passed back out. Around lunch time he was awakened again by his wife

"My love, wake up and take a bath, your father needs to speak to you about your journey" said Elizabeth

"Ok I am getting up, but tell my father that NO ONE except Rohan enters the throne room until I meet with them" replied Edmund.

"Is it a dragon?" asked Elizabeth with excitement

"Yes, my love" replied Edmund

"I will tell him only what you have asked me to" announced the Queen turning to leave.

"Wait, how is Vincent and Selena? Asked Edmund

"They are growing strong and they are the most wonderful children in the world" replied the Queen.

"I want to see them and Matty as soon as I am done bathing" said Edmund

"Of course, my love" replied Elizabeth as she left her husband to bathe.

Edmund walked over to the mirror in his bathing room and looked at his face in the mirror. It was tanned except for his scar on his right cheek, it was white. He trimmed his goatee and hair then he climbed into the pool of water that was used for bathing and washed himself. Twenty minutes later Edmund was fully dressed in a silk baby blue tunic and black pants with a cleaned "fire sword" strapped to his hip. He placed his crown onto his brow and walked out of the bathing room and into his sitting room to find Matty sitting on the floor playing with his children.

"Matty" exclaimed Edmund softly

"My Lord" exclaimed Matty jumping up to hug him.

"They are healthy, smart for two children of three years of age" said Matty

"I can't believe that it has been this long since I left" replied Edmund sadly. "Children, your father's home" announced Matty to the children. The children got up and looked at their father

"Good morning, your highness" said Vincent while bowing.

"Daddy" screamed Selena while running up to him, Edmund simply bent down and picked her up, while holding her he said

"I missed you so much my little princess, oh how you have grown."

"Daddy can we go on a picnic?" asked Selena

"Yes, but first daddy needs to speak to grandfather and uncle Rohan first" replied Edmund gently setting her back down on the floor and turned to Matty and Elizabeth

"You two and the Children need to be their too" said Edmund.

"As you wish, my Lord" replied Matty

"We will be there, my love" replied Elizabeth as Edmund hugged Vincent and walked out towards the throne room. A few minutes later, he entered the throne room which was empty except for Rohan who was fussing with large drapes that he had put up over the doorway to the "dragon's loft."

"Just as I was thinking" said the King suddenly.

"Ed you startled me" replied Rohan.

"Your niece and nephew have grown so much. They will be here soon" said Edmund.

"I can't wait, I have missed them as much as any uncle would if not more" replied Rohan. Just then Matty, Elizabeth and the children walked into the throne room followed by Fredrick.

"Hello father" said Edmund.

"Hello my son, it's been a long time, how is your brother?" asked Fredrick.

"He is happy, the palace and village are all completed and he is to wed the lady Mary in the spring" announced Edmund.

"How lovely" replied Fredrick. Rohan instantly ran up to the children and introduced himself while hugging them.

"Now I have a surprise for everyone" announced Edmund.

"Well what is it" asking Fredrick with a smile.

"I would like you all to meet Aubrey, our new friend and half our force in protecting the realm." Announced Edmund

Just then Rohan pulled the drapes down to reveal the biggest bluest dragon any of them had ever imagined. Elizabeth gasped but the children who were wild at heart like their father and ran forward for a closer look, then stopped." Then Fredrick asked the question that was troubling everyone

"By half you mean there's another dragon?"

"Yes father there is another one, his name is Brock and he is a red dragon" replied Edmund,

"But where is he?" asked Fredrick.

"He is with Richard his dragon Ryder of course" replied Edmund.

"Speaking of Richard this letter came for him from the elves yesterday" said Fredrick handing Edmund the letter. Edmund read the letter in minutes and then turned to Aubrey.

"Aubrey please take this back to Burka to King Richard and then rest for two days, then fly back here" said Edmund.

"As you wish my brother" replied Aubrey taking the letter in her talons and flew off.

"Wow daddy you know a dragon, a real live dragon" said Selena.

"Yes my dear she is a good friend" replied Edmund gently.

"Finally" exclaimed Matty

"Finely what?" asked Edmund

"Finely the dragons will live again" replied Matty,

"The dragons will answer their true calling once again" exclaimed Fredrick.

"What now?" asked Rohan impatiently?

"I am taking my family on a picnic and that includes the whole family, meaning you and Matty" replied Edmund.

"Why me?" asked Rohan.

"Because you are one of my brothers" exclaimed Edmund.

"I'm very grateful you think of me as a brother" replied Rohan. They walked down to the court yard were they found a carriage and three horses saddled and waiting while Fredrick and Rohan mounted their horses Edmund helped Matty Elizabeth and the children into the carriage and then spoke to the driver, "you may proceed Edgar."

"As you wish your majesty" replied Edgar, when Edgar started moving the carriage Edmund climbed onto the saddled horse and rode to the front to lead the way. They rode through the village and down to the lake. Once at the lake the children and the women went swimming while the men talked.

"How have things been since I left father?" asked Edmund.

"Well we have had problems with some outlaws, who want to keep the war going" replied Fredrick.

"Outlaws?" asked both Edmund and Rohan together in shock.

"Yes, some of Maddox's people" replied Fredrick,

"But how many and how serious is this problem?" asked Edmund.

"I'd guess more than half his armies, they are being led by their best and strongest knights who has been trained to kill and has killed since he was twelve years old" replied Fredrick.

"What's his name?" demanded Edmund

"His name is Sir Lucius" replied Fredrick.

"Will this war ever end?" asked Rohan.

"We can only hope" replied Fredrick.

"Tomorrow Rohan shall go forth to Bree, to find any survivors and to resettle it. If he finds the Queen, try to convince her to come under the protection of Endor, because we will need all of the forces we can muster together when the time comes" said Edmund.

"As you wish, brother" replied Rohan.

"If I don't receive word from you, I will come to Bree myself with Aubrey and we will find out why" said Edmund.

"Why all this for me?" asked a shocked Rohan

"Because you are a knight of Endor and most importantly you are my brother" replied Edmund with a grin. Rohan set quiet while they all ate and then rode back to the palace, by then it was late so he went to bed. The next morning Rohan woke early and bathed and ate. He then went out to say goodbye to his new family. Before he rode off with his troops and farmers and the women that were going to make Bree their new home, he spoke to the King

"My Lord, my brother, I shall not fail you" he promised.

"I know you won't, my brother, and my loyal knight" replied Edmund smiling. Then they rode down the road with Rohan in the lead, riding north, towards Bree. After Rohan and his caravan were out of sight of the palace, Fredrick turned to Edmund and asked

"Do you think that he will be able to find any survivors?"

"Knowing Rohan, he will never give up until he does" replied Edmund.

Two days after Rohan left, Aubrey returned from Burka, with news from King Richard. As soon as she landed inside the "dragon's loft" she exclaimed

"My Lord, your loyal brother has set the date for next week, he will stop here in two days and spend time with his family before going onto Westsire to learn from the elves."

"Excellent" replied Edmund then he turned to a servant

"Joel, prepare King Richards chambers for his arrival" ordered King Edmund.

"Yes, my Lord as you wish" replied Joel with a bow.

"Who is he leaving in charge in Burka?" asked Edmund

"Why the lady Mary" replied Aubrey.

"I see, well get some rest, my dear friend" said Edmund before turning and walking out of the throne room.

 **Chapter 9**

King Richard and Brock arrived as expected on the second day after Aubrey returned. Brock and Aubrey instantly flew off together.

"Don't worry big brother, they did that the whole two days she was in Burka, its ok we want their race to go one don't we?" said Richard as Edmund watched them fly off, with a worried look.

"Yes, we do but we have a problem and I don't think they should be flying off alone" replied Edmund.

"What kind of problem?" asked Richard so Edmund explained what he had learned from their father about Sir Lucius and the rest of Maddox's army?

"I see, but what he doesn't know is you now have armies in Burka and soon Bree and Sir Charles and his armies, plus now that we have formed a friendship with the elves again, we have them too. So we have an even bigger army then the last time, plus two dragons, to help protect the realm" exclaimed Richard.

"Your right" acknowledged Edmund

"So where is my nephew and niece?" asked Richard

"They are due to arrive, any second" replied Edmund.

Just then Selena and Vincent ran into the throne room closely followed by Elizabeth and Matty.

"Where is Aubrey and Uncle Richard's dragon?" asked an impatient Vincent.

"They went hunting" replied Edmund

"Is this Uncle Richard?" asked Selena

"Yes, my little lady" replied Richard bending over and giving her a hug.

"Have we ever met before?" asked Vincent

"Yes, my little prince" replied Richard

"When?" asked Vincent

"When you were a baby, I went away when your father did" replied Richard as he looked at Elizabeth

"My, Lady" exclaimed Richard as he saw his beautiful sister in law.

"Don't start that, we are family" replied Elizabeth as she hugged him and adding "we have missed you."

"We will see each other soon, well as soon as I finish my training, you will be at my wedding this spring, when I marry the Lady Mary" replied Richard

"I know congraudulations" replied Elizabeth happily.

"My Lord" exclaimed Matty giving him a hug

"Matty, how are you" asked Richard

"Just splendid, just happy to see you" replied Matty.

Then Richard looked at his father who had just walked slowly into the room, Fredrick looked to Richard to be older and more fertile looking then he had looked the day they reunited, only three and a half years ago.

"Father" shouted Richard as he ran up to the old man and gently hugged him and added "I have missed you so much."

"And I you, how is the Lady Mary and your kingdom of Burka?" asked Fredrick.

"The Lady Mary is just wonderful and strong, my kingdom is growing stronger everyday" replied Richard.

"That's excellent to hear" exclaimed Fredrick.

"You look exhausted" said Edmund. "I am" replied Richard

"Your old apartments are ready for you" said Edmund.

"Thank you, I think I shall retire for the evening good night" replied Richard excusing himself before retreating to his bed in his apartment.

The next morning Richard awoke early and ate bathed and dressed beforethe sun rose in the sky. He walked to the throne room and found his brother Edmund in conversation with Aubrey and Brock.

"So where did you two disappear to?" chuckled Edmund

"Burka" replied Brock.

"Burka, but why?" asked Richard approaching.

"Aubrey needed to go to our cave" replied Brock. "Why did she?" asked Edmund

"You'll see when the time is right" replied Aubrey angrily.

"Ok calm down, I was just wondering" said Edmund.

"Ed come for a walk with me so we can talk ok?" asked Richard

"Fine!" snapped Edmund.

A little ways down the hall Richard spoke

"Do you remember what we found in their cave in Burka?" asked Richard. "Yes, so what?" replied Edmund.

"So why do you think they went back there?" asked Richard.

"Eggs?" asked Edmund.

"Yes before she came back here with my message Brock told me that she had two eggs inside her. So they returned to lay the eggs, my brother." replied Richard.

"Well I'll be damned" exclaimed Edmund surprised.

"Sir Vincent's dream of dragons making a comeback is really going to happen!" exclaimed Richard

"I know it's wonderful" replied Edmund.

"By the way any word from Rohan?" asked Richard.

"No it's only been a few weeks" replied Edmund.

"Would you care if I took Selena and Vincent down to the lake today?" asked Richard.

"Not at all my dear brother" replied Edmund.

"With your permission I'd like to train Selena?" asked Richard.

"Train her? Why?" asked Edmund.

"Are you draft man, she has the same mark as me!" exclaimed Richard.

"I know that" replied Edmund.

"So?" asked Richard.

"Yes you'll have to but what about her training while you're gone?" asked Edmund.

"Why Matty will help of course" stated Richard.

"True, true" replied Edmund. Within the hour Richard was leading the children down to the lake while Brock Aubrey flew overheadguarding the children their prince and princess.

"Uncle Richard, why are we walking?" asked Selena.

"Because we need exercise" replied Richard.

"When we get to the lake can I play with Aubrey?" asked Vincent.

"That would be up to her of course" replied Richard.

"I would love to. Have him meet me on the shore" replied Aubrey through Richard's thoughts.

"I will tell him" said Richard. As they reached the lake Richard turned to Vincent "Aubrey would like you to go down to the shore and meet her" said Richard, as Brock landed near them

"Alright!" yelled Vincent running down to the water to where Aubrey was waiting.

"Now dear we must talk" said Richard gently.

"About what Uncle Richard?" asked Selena.

"Well you have a gift a gift like me and I will to help you with it, train you and Matty will help you when I am not here." Said Richard

"A gift, what kind of gift?" asked Selena.

"The gift of Magic" replied Richard.

"Magic, Uncle?" asked Selena in surprise.

Then Richard said a weird word thatSelena did not recognize "anazaka" and she started floating in mid-air.

"Let me down please Uncle" screamed Selena.

"Concentrate really hard then you can get yourself down" replied Richard gently.

Selena strained her little mind trying to figure out what to do. "Be nice Richard, she is just a youngling" stated Brock.

"She'll be fine, I'd never hurt my family" replied Richard. When suddenly there was a bang and Richard flew through the air and Selena dropped to the ground, impressed with herself. When Richard finally got up he asked astonished "How did you manage that?

"I don't know, I just got angry when I couldn't think of a way to get down, I am sorry if I hurt you uncle" replied Selena sadly.

"Its fine little one, it's perfect, but you must learn to control your anger" said Richard

"I will uncle" replied Selena.

"Now try what I did to you on me" said Richard.

"Ok" replied Selena

"Just say anazaka" said Richard.

"Anazaka" shouted Selena but nothing happened.

"Concentrate harder" demanded Richard

"anazaka" yelled Selena while concentrating harder then she had ever concentrated on anything before. Instantly Richard flew up into the air and without realizing it Selena made her Uncle spin around in midair, after a few minutes of being shocked Richard yelled

"Una anazaka" and he floated gently back down to the ground. "How did you do that?" asked Richard still in shock.

"Do what?" asked Selena "spinning me around and then trying to stop me from casting a counter spell against you" replied Richard.

"I don't know uncle, I was really concentrating" answered Selena.

"Very good you are very powerful for a little girl" announced Richard

"Really" asked a very happy little girl.

"Nowsay this" Richard paused before saying the words "Acucus Vine" continued Richard. Instantly as bundle of sticks flew out of the trees and landed in a pile on the ground.

"Acucus Vine" yelled Selena barley concentrating, instantly more sticks flew out of the trees and landed on the ground near her feet.

"Very good, now try this" said Richard pausing then saying

"Firga" while pointing at his pile of sticks, instantly he had a fire blazing from his pile.

"Wow" exclaimed an astonished Selena

"Try it" ordered Richard.

"Firga" said Selena pointing without even trying, and instantly had a fire blazing too.

"Very, very good, where you still concentrating?" asked Richard

"No, uncle" replied Selena

"Good that means you are already powerful, now try Extinquest" said Richard instantly his firewent out.

"Extinquest" muttered Selena with little effort, instantly hers went out too.

"That is enough for today, because it is getting dark little one" stated Richard "Alright, uncle" replied Selena.

"Aubrey, please send Vincent to me, it is getting late" said Richard in his mind, instantly Vincent ran up to his uncle and exclaimed

"Do we have to uncle?"

"Yes, Vincent we do it is getting dark" replied Richard as they walked back to the palace and Aubrey and Brock flew off to find something to eat.

"Uncle does Vincent have magic in him?" asked Selena

"No, sweetie" replied Richard.

"How do you know?" asked Vincent

"Look at your left hands both of you" replied Richard.

"I have a battle axe" replied Vincent

"And I have a star" replied Selena at the same time.

"Your birthmarks, like your father and myself" stated Richard.

"But what do they mean, uncle?" asked Vincent

"Well, the battle axe means you will be a great warrior like your father and the star is the mark of the sorcerer or sorcerous like me and only the Draco bloodline have them" replied Richard

"What about my training?" asked Vincent

"That is your father's job" replied Richard.

"What about my training while you are gone?" asked Selena

"While I am away, Matty will have the honor of training you in my place" answered Richard.

"Matty's one too?" asked Selena

"Yes, sweetie, she is" replied Richard as they reached the palace where Edmund was waiting to speak to his brother.

"Rich, can we talk?" asked Edmund

"Of course, Ed" replied Richard as the children ran through the gates of the outer walls.

"How did it go?" asked Edmund.

"Well, a lot better than I could have predicted" replied Richard

"Howso?" askedEdmund

"You have a powerful sorcerous on your hands" replied Richard

"Morepowerful then you?" asked Edmund.

"Not yet but she will be soon" replied Richard.

"I must train Vincent soon" said Edmund

"It will be wise to do so" replied Richard.

"One more thing" said Edmund.

"What's that my brother?" asked Richard.

"The name Pendragon mean anything to you?" asked Edmund

"It was Sir Vincent's last name, why?" replied Richard.

"What about Arthur Pendragon?" asked Edmund?

"The brave King Arthur, the King of Camelot, friend of Merlin" exclaimed Richard?

"Yes it seems that Sir Vincent, and Sir Charles and the Lady Mary are King Arthur's last decedents" exclaimed Edmund.

"But how do you know this?" asked Richard.

I found Sir Vincent's family tree" replied Edmund.

"So the great family Pendragon and the great family of the Draco's will be united this spring" exclaimed Richard in shock

"It will be a great union" replied Edmund as they walked into the palace and went their own way, Edmund towards his chambers and Richard walked towards Sir Vincent's old Chambers. He wanted to see if Sir Vincent Pendragon had any history on the Pendragon. Richard walked into chambers of the late Sir Vincent with a lite torch. Everything was covered in dust and webs, from twenty-three years of neglect. He found many old journals by different Pendragon's, but one caught his eye that was entitled the journal of Marcus Pendragon, the son of Arthur and Lady Guinevere Pendragon, the true Prince of England. After reading though the night he discovered that Marcus never met his father, he was born six months after Arthur died and that his motherhad him trained as a warrior. On his sixteenth birthday his mother died and he sailed away from England to Endor the land of Merlin's birth. He only carried his father's sword "Excalibur" and his mother's necklace. After month's he found Westsire, the land of the elves. There he learned of the Kingdom of Endor in which was a month's travel to the west. He then traveled the long journey to Endor on foot, because the elves didn't have horses. The elves gave him a bow and arrows so that he could hunt for food and told him to follow the great river which flows from a great lake. It took him a month and a half to reach the great lake, when he arrived at the lake, he saw a great palace but it was still about five miles away, he was exhausted and night was a pouching fast. But he moved on, He had to see his father's old friend. When Marcus finally arrived at the outer gates of the palace it was late, and he heard a voice say

"Who goes there and what is your business at the palace at this hour of the night."

"I am Marcus Pendragon, son of the late Arthur Pendragon King of England and I seek Merlin, friend and advisor of my father and the greatest sorcerer in the world" exclaimed Marcus in reply

"Just a moment" said the guard. Ten minutes later the guard returned and the gates opened and Marcus entered the gates when he saw a very old looking man

"So Marcus, son of Arthur, you have found me" exclaimed Merlin with a grin.

"Yes, sir I am lost in life and I have nowhere else to turn" replied Marcus.

"Well, since you have no land, and no family, you should become a knight of Endor" replied Merlin.

"But I don't think I am worthy enough to be a knight, sir" exclaimed Marcus

"Well then you are" replied Merlin

"But how do you know?" asked Marcus.

"Because, if you were sure of yourself, then you wouldn't be worthy of being a knight" replied Merlin.

"What do I have to do to become a Knight?" asked Marcus. Noticing Marcus's sword strapped to his hip, Merlin exclaimed

"Excalibur"

"Yes" replied Marcus.

"First you must go to the west to the land of fire and dragons and ask the dragons to hide it for your great, great, great grandson, and secondly you must prove yourself to the King of Endor….

Richard put down the journal in shock, "my future son will weld the great Excalibur" he exclaimed out loud to himself. Richard set in a daze of disbelief for hours. It was the early hours of morning and the first rays of sunlight shimmered their way through the windows. A sparkling light caught his eye. The sparkling was coming from a portrait behind an archway into another chamber. Richard stood up and walked slowly towards the archway because he was stiff from sitting all night in one position. As he entered the archway he found it not to be a chamber for living but a private chapel for Sir Vincent's private prayer. But the portrait was not a religious one, but a painting of a beautiful young woman with brown hair, wearing a white dress.

The portrait had a name plate on the bottom edge in which read: The lady Guinevere. As he examined the portrait he noticed what the sparkling light was, as like on a real person, around the ladies neck was a beautiful necklace, that Richard knew at once as the necklace that Marcus had brought all the way from his home in England, all of those years ago. Richard reached up and removed the necklace from the painting. He then wrapped it in a cloth from his pocketand walked backover to the journal. He then picked up the journal and flipped back to a part that he had skipped over because it had only talked about the necklace and he begun to read. The necklace was made out of twenty different jewels, diamonds, and rubies with a gold sea shell hanging from the center. Made and given to King Arthur as a wedding gift for the Lady Guinevere by the Lady of the Lake. The same Lady of the Lake, who had fixed Excalibur and made it unbreakable. The Lady Guinevere treasured this gift above all others, because it was said to have special powers. That only a young girl of the purest heart could unlock. Richard closed the journal and walked out of the Chamber and headed towards Princess Selena's Chamber. As he apouched the door, he slowed his pace and stopped in front of the door, and knocked twice. Matty answered the door bowed and said

"My, Lord how may I help you?"

"I wish to speak to my niece" answered Richard. She immediately moved aside so he could enter the chamber. As he entered he saw his beautiful young niece the Princess of Endor sitting at her desk attending to her studies. As he approached her desk, she looked up and exclaimed "good morning uncle."

"Good morning, Selena I have a gift for you" replied Richard.

As he removed a bundle wrapped in cloth.

"This is very old, and magical. One day it will allow you to use the power that's locked inside" said Richard as he unwrapped the necklace and handed it to her. "Wow, it is beautiful" exclaimed Selena.

"Where did it come from?" asked Selena in excitement.

"It belonged to the lady Guinevere the wife of King Arthur Pendragon of England" replied Richard.

"Wow, King Arthur" exclaimed Selena

"Yes, Selena the King Arthur" replied Richard as he started walking out of the chamber. Richard immediately went to his chambers and went to bed. When he woke up several hours later, He got up immediately and bathed and dressed. He put on a pair of black traveling pants and a gray traveling tunic and a green hooded cape a pair of tall black leather boots and he picked up his staff "Sir Vincent" and walked out of his Chamber's. As he approached the throne room and the "dragons loft" beyond, he heard voices coming from the throne room. Cautiously waited in and no one noticed he was there and he listened.

"What do you mean, Sir Lucius is on his way to Bree?" asked Edmund.

"My spies have conformed it and he is due to leave his hide away in three days to march to Bree" replied Fredrick and at that Richard spoke

"I believe it is a lie, arouse to get you, my brother to leave your with armies to help Rohan and our people, So Lucius can come here and invade your palace and make himself King of Endor."

"I do believe your right, my brother" said Edmund.

"So it is settled we will sit back and wait?" asked Fredrick

"That is right, father" replied Edmund.

As Edmund looked at Richard and noticed that he was dressed for travel. "So, it is time my brother?" said Edmund

"It is my brother" replied Richard as he walked over and hugged his brother. When they released each other Richard turned to his father and hugged him and said

"I love you father, and when I return we will have a wedding and a celebration to attend to" said Richard.

"It will be a great day when you join hands with a Pendragon" replied Fredrick, as if he knew something important but didn't want to reveal it. Richard slowly backed away and walked into the "dragon's loft" and exclaimed "Brock, my brother lets fly"

"All right, my brother" replied Brock. Aubrey whispered something in Brock's ear, which no one could hear unless you were close to them.

Richard climbed onto Brocks back and they flew out of the "dragon's loft" towards the land of Westsire, the land of the elves.

"Well, he is starting to full fill his destiny" mumbled Fredrick as he walked away from the throne room. Knowing that one day he needed to tell his sons and their dragons the truth about their destinies. The King stood for the longest time staring out of the "dragon's loft" with his hand on Aubrey's front leg.

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Rohan Returns to Bree**_

It had been a month since Sir Rohan and his troops and Caravan had left Endor and finally he could see the lake near the palace of Bree. He realized that it looked a lot like Endor even the palace was the same except there was no "dragons loft" but he decided to fix that problem as soon as possible. He never noticed it before but Bree was a mirror image of Endor. It was getting close to dusk when they apouched the palace, it looked deserted. Rohan sent twenty soldiers into the palace to search for anyone inside. Rohan had the rest of the company start moving the wagons, horses and cattle into the courtyard while leaving a group of forty soldiers to patrol the perimeter. When the search inside the palace was completed, Rohan ordered everyone to unpack the supplies and find Chamber's to sleep in. Rohan went into the palace and went directly to his old chambers. When he arrived at the door of his chambers he noticed that it was still locked, which was the way he had left it. Smiling to himself he retrieved a key from around his neck and unlocked the door. He opened his door slowly and walked in and lite the torch hanging in the bracket just inside the door.

As the room lite up he noticed that nothing was out of place, nothing at all which he felt was odd, seeing how the palace was invaded. Rohan immediately walked to the far wall and removed a brick from the wall, which activated a hidden doorway to a passage. The passage didn't smell musty or dusty like it should of, after years of no air circulation through it. So he knew that the secret door at the end of the passage was open. The door led to a cave and to the outside. As he walked he longed to know answers to the question of where his people are. About fifteen minutes later he emerged through the secret door at the end of the passage to find he cave lite up by a fire. He also found ten beds of blankets were people could sleep. He knew that a group of people were living here so he removed a branch from the fire and used it to write on the wall above the fire:

"It is I, Rohan of Bree a Knight of Endor

If you are of Bree, come up to the Palace and let yourselves be known."

Rohan threw the branch back on the fire and walked back up the passage to his chambers. When he reentered his chambers he closed the secret door and went to his bed and lied down to sleep. The next morning he was up and bathed and dressed before sunrise. He was sitting at his desk studying a map of Bree. He was remembering every nook and cranny of his homeland, when he heard the secret door scape against the stone floor as it moved. Rohan just set there looking at a face of a man he had thought to be long dead. It was the face of his best friend as a child.

"Henry! Henry?" asked Rohan in shock. The young man just stared out of his brown eye, past his dirty face and brownish blonde air, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Rohan, you're alive? I swear I saw you get slaughtered by Maddox's soldiers" replied a shocked and tearful Henry.

"No, my friend I was not slaughtered, but wounded and left for dead" replied Rohan. "Is there any other survivors?" asked Rohan

"I will only tell you the answer to your question, when I know for sure you and your men can be trusted" replied Henry.

"Very, well my old friend, but come in and bathe and put on some clean garments so you will look presentable to your post" said Rohan.

"Yes, a bath sounds nice and some breakfast afterwards" replied Henry. Once Henry entered Rohan's bathing chamber, Rohan found some fresh clothes for Henry and a sword and cloak and a new pair of boots. He set them on a chair just inside the bathing room door and then went to the kitchens to get breakfast for him and Henry. When he returned an hour later with some fried eggs, ham, and a loaf of bread to eat and a flask of mead. He found Henry standing next to the desk wearing a silver colored tunic, brown pants, and shiny new black boots and a gray cloak and the sword strapped to his hip. His hair and beard were neatly trimmed.

"Well, set those tray's down so we can finally eat" requested Henry.

"Sure" replied Rohan chuckling. They set down and eat their breakfast, after a few minutes they started to talk.

"How did you become a knight of Endor, my friend?" asked Henry

"Long story, but to make things short, I met the two lost princes of Endor and saved them and helped them to return home. We became great friends and close like brothers and we defeated Maddox" replied Rohan.

"Well, I see you can live up to your post" exclaimed Henry

"Not a word of that" requested Rohan.

"As you wish my friend" replied a confused Henry. They finished the rest of their meal in silence and then they talked some more.

"Well, Henry would you like to take a walk?" asked Rohan

"Sounds good after such a breakfast" replied Henry.

They stood up and adjusted their sword belts and walked out the door. About ten minutes later they walked out into the courtyard. The sun was bright in the sky and all you could see were soldiers and farmers and women who were trying to clean up messes left by the old battle.

"I did not believe that you had brought so many people with you" exclaimed Henry.

"Even more, then you see my dear friend. I also have farmers, knights and soldiers outside the gates plowing and planting the fields so we will not starve this winter, rebuilding the barns and houses and some are on patrol, we have like two thousand men and women who will rebuild and be people of Bree" replied Rohan.

"But why?" asked Henry

"Because Endor wants Bree to be part of are fighting force and these people volunteered to become people of Bree and to support our Queen when she is found and restored to her throne" replied Rohan proudly. Henry cleared his throat and then he spoke to Rohan

"Our Queen has been here but she is just in hiding with her most loyal knights who have grown old and along with me and…." Henry stopped short of finishing what he was about to say.

"Where is she and who else has survived" yelled Rohan in excitement.

"You shell know soon enough, follow me" answered Henry.

As they walked in silence Rohan thought to himself. "Who could be the one Henry wants to keep secret? Why won't he tell me? Henry and I have been friends since we were toddlers and we have never kept secrets from each other in the past. Just then Rohan noticed a soldier up a head giving Henry a hard time about reentering the palace.

"I don't know you, so you are not entering" exclaimed the solider.

"Why you, I have lived here all my life! I should crack you in the head with my sword hilt" screamed Henry.

"Let him through" demanded Rohan

"Yes sire, my apologies" replied the soldier bowing to Rohan.

They continued though the palace back to Rohan's chamber. Henry as soon as he entered grabbed a torch from the wall bracket, and then he opened the secret door. They hurried down the passage to the end and instead of an empty cave, Rohan found it to be occupied by people, people he knew ten years before. The old knights saw Rohan and they all bowed and exclaimed

"It's true the prince of Bree has returned"

Rohan bowed back and looked straight at the far wall where he saw no other than the Queen Brianna, his mother. He ran over to her and dropped to his knees crying

"Mother, please forgive me, by the time I recovered from my wounds, I believed the worst.

"Raise, my son prince of Bree… Rohan I have nothing to forgive, you have returned to make amends to me and…." Begun the Queen

"And who, mother?" asked Rohan.

The Queen just pointed into an inner chamber of the cave and announced "your answer is in there my son." Rohan walked slowly towards the entranceway of the inner chamber. As he walked thru the archway he saw as he knew was the underground spring, and sitting next to it was the most beautiful women in the world. Upon looking more closely at her face he knew who it was, even though her face was black from dirt and her red hair was matted and tangled and wearing a ragged dress. He could see her beauty through all of it.

"Andrea!" shouted Rohan the woman looked at him for a second and then she exclaimed

"Rohan, my love" as she threw herself into his arms. "My love, I knew you were still alive and that you would come for me" said Andrea.

"I swear to you that I have come as fast as I could" replied Rohan as he kissed his long lost love. Four hours later the last of the people of Bree were bathed and in fresh clean clothing and fed like kings. All of the people of Bree where gathered in the throne room. Rohan was explaining to his mother, the Queen about the people, and soldiers and knights from Endor and how they have volunteered to be under her rule and to make their kingdom stronger than it once was and how Endor wants to form an alliance between Bree, Endor and Burka. He also went on to tell her how he became a knight of Endor and how practically adopted into the royal family and how King Edmund and King Richard considered him their brother. He also told her of Endor's and Burka's protection but not of Aubrey and Brock being dragons. In hope that one day she could meet them in person and see with her own eyes that they were truly our allies. When Rohan finished with his tale, Queen Brionna stared at him in thought for a while. When she spoke it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world, after such a long silence

"My son, I am honored that you have returned home to help your mother and what is left of your people, so how can I reject King Edmunds and King Richard's alliance when the future King of Bree is their most loyal Knight and brother" replied the Queen.

"Thank you my mother, I will send a message to King Edmund at once, with this news and some more wonderful news" answered Prince Rohan, he started using his tile of prince once again.

"What wonderful news would that be? Asked the Queen

"Andrea and I are getting married at last" replied Rohan with a grin.

"That's wonderful news, my son" exclaimed the Queen then as Rohan started to walk away, the Queen spoke

"But there is something else we need to discuss my son."

"What is it, mother" asked Rohan.

For a few seconds the Queen just stared at Rohan with tears in her eyes. Finally she spoke "My son I have kept a secret from you for so long, and I can't do it anymore. I know now that you are a man and a great knight of Endor…." The Queen paused and inhaled deeply the she continued "My son you really are a son of Fredrick Draco of Endor."

"But why didn't you ever tell me? Then I would have had a place to seek refuge from Maddox" asked Rohan.

"I was afraid that you would have ran off to Endor and your father never knew about you, my son" replied the Queen in tears.

"How did you and Fredrick meet?" asked a shocked Rohan

"We met twenty-six years ago, when he came to Bree to request an alliance against Maddox. He was only here a few weeks and we grew really close. The night before he was to leave we threw him a party and there was a lot of drinking and feasting, dancing. We ended up in my bed chamber and well you can imagine what happened form there. It was the best night of my life and I couldn't write to him about you because he was married….. Please forgive me my son" replied the Queen.

"I must write to my father and let him know that he has another son, who is not just a prince of Endor but a prince of Bree, and to let him know that you have accepted King Edmunds plea for an alliance. Also about my upcoming wedding" announced Rohan

"As you wish my son" replied the Queen. Rohan bowed and turned and walked towards his chambers. When he arrived he closed bared the door shut behind him. He then walked over to his desk and sat down and on a piece of parchment he wrote to his father Sir Fredrick Draco of Endor.

Dear Sir Fredrick

I am writing this letter to you for three reasons. The first is to let you and the Great King Edmund know that we have arrived in Bree and have started planting crops and I have found Queen Brionna and what is left of her knights and my fiancée and her brother Henry my childhood friend who I have thought to be long dead. The second thing is that of my true title, I am Prince Rohan of Bree and loyal knight of Endor. I am sorry I have kept this secret from everyone but I believed that my past was dead and buried, I was truly wrong and I am sorry. Thirdly, my mother Queen Brianana has told me the truth finally of my father. My lord you are my father and I am happy to finally know you. I hope that this letter finds you, father and my brothers, and family well. I love you all.

Yours truly,

Sir Rohan Draco

Prince of Bree and Endor

When Rohan finished writing he rolled up the parchment and sealed it closed with a wax seal with the royal crest of Bree. Then he stood up and walked over to his door and unbarred and opened it. He went out into the hallway and walked straight to the one person he trusted the most in all of Bree besides his love Andrea, his best friend Henry. Rohan found Henry in the court yard watching the soldiers practice their skill with swords.

"Sir Henry may I have a word?" asked Rohan

"As you wish my Lord" replied Henry.

"I need you to ride as fast as you can to Endor and deliver this letter to Sir Fredrick Draco and then return as soon as you can" requested Rohan.

"As you wish my Lord" replied Sir Henry as he took the letter and jumped on the nearest horse and galloped away through the gates towards Endor.

 **Chapter 11**

With good weather conditions Sir Henry arrived at the palace of Endor in three weeks. Soldiers and knights surrounded Henry and the knight in charge yelled

"Halt! State your business at the palace"

"I am Sir Henry knight of Bree and I am here on the orders of Prince Rohan of Bree, a loyal knight of Endor with a letter for Sir Fredrick" replied Sir Henry.

"Sir Rohan's a prince? I'll be damned, follow me please" said the knight. They walked their horses through the gates and into the court yard where a stable boy ran up and took their horses.

"Be kind to my dear friend, he as rode many leagues and as fast as he could with me on his back" said Sir Henry.

"I will" replied the boy as he walked off leading the horses.

"Trust him, he is the best stable boy around, he loves horses." said the knight

"Ok" replied Henry as they walked into the Great Hall by a side door. Sir Fredrick and King Edmund where discussing matters of the family.

"Richard has been training for a month now with the Elves of Westsire, and we have yet to hear a single rumor about Sir Rohan" said Sir Fredrick.

"I have been thinking about making a quick trip up north to Bree with Aubrey, to find out what is going on in Bree" replied Edmund.

"My Lord, please excuse me" interrupted the knight.

"What is it?" replied Sir Fredrick

"This is Sir Henry of Bree, my Lord and he has a letter for you, from Sir Rohan" replied the knight.

"Sir Henry, is it?" may I have the letter please?" asked Fredrick.

"Yes, Sir" replied Henry as he handed the letter to Sir Fredrick. Sir Fredrick opened the wax seal and unrolled the parchment and read. After reading and rereading the letter twice he looked up at his son with tears in his eyes.

"Father, what is wrong?" asked Edmund worried.

"Happy tears my boy, now read" replied Fredrick as he handed the letter to Edmund. Edmund read the letter and looked at his father and spoke slowly

"Rohan is my brother?"

"I am just as shocked as you are my son, I had no idea" replied Fredrick.

"Father, will you care for my Queen and children?" asked Edmund

"Yes, my son but why" replied Fredrick.

"I need to go see my brother in Bree" replied Edmund "Have a safe trip, my son" said Fredrick.

"Sir Henry, will you fly with me?" asked King Edmund while turning to Sir Henry. "Fly, my lord?" asked Henry confused.

"Rohan hasn't spoken of Aubrey" asked a surprised Edmund.

"No sir, who is Aubrey? Replied Henry

"Follow me" said Edmund as he walked out into the court yard by the same door that the knight had lead Henry through from the court yard. They stopped in the middle of the court yard and King Edmund spoke out loud to the air "Aubrey it is time to go see Rohan, your brother" in an instant a huge blue dragon landed with a roar in front of them, making the ground shake.

"My friend and brother, who is this young knight with you?" asked Aubrey.

"This is Sir Henry of Bree and he is an old friend of our brother Rohan and he needs to get back to Rohan, so we will take him back to Bree"

"Of course I miss my dear friend Sir Rohan" replied Aubrey.

"She doesn't know about Prince Rohan?" asked Sir Henry

"Prince Rohan?" asked a surprised Aubrey.

"I will explain it later" Edmund said to Aubrey as he climbed up onto her back with Henry close behind. Once they were seated on her back, Aubrey took off and flew north towards Bree…..

Two days later they saw the palace of Bree on the horizon. They flew nonstop and fast because Aubrey was really excited to see Rohan again. Because Bree was now mostly populated by the people of Endor they had no fear of trouble so they flew right to the palace and landed in the courtyard to hear shouts of

"Hail, King Edmund of Endor and Aubrey Queen of the skies." The next thing they knew Rohan ran up to them and threw his arms around Aubrey's neck and exclaimed

"Aubrey, my sister I have missed you"

"And I, you my brother" replied Aubrey as the king jumped down and threw his arms around Rohan

"My lord" said Rohan

"No, my brother" replied the King happily.

"How is father?" asked Rohan.

"He is wonderful, really happy to have you as a son" replied Edmund. "Good, good now let's go inside" replied Rohan happily.

As they entered the palace a beautiful young woman ran up to Rohan and hugged him

"My brother King Edmund of Endor, I would like you to meet the lady Andrea, my fiancée" said Rohan.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Edmund. Andrea bowed to Edmund, but he pulled her up gently and exclaimed

"No, my lady! You are family, because of my brother Rohan and you are not to ever bow to me."

"As you wish, my lord" replied Andrea.

Just then Queen Brionna walked over to her son and King Edmund and exclaimed

"My Lord, you look so much like your father did when he was younger." "Thank you, my Lady" replied Edmund

"How is your father, my dear? Oh how have I missed him" asked the Queen. "My father is great, your highness" replied Edmund

"Perfect, perfect and now you must enjoy the rest of your stay no more questions from me, goodbye young king, go and talk to your brother the prince because I know that he has some answers to your questions" said the Queen as she walked away.

"As you wish, my Lady" replied Edmund.

As he turned and walked with Rohan back out into the court yard they found Aubrey drinking from the water fountain that was decorated with angels on top of it. As they approached her she stopped drinking and exclaimed "Rohan, your mother is a sweet lady"

Rohan started to chuckle and replied

"Yeh your right Aubrey."

"Now brother I need to know why you never told us that you were really the Prince of Bree?" asked Edmund

"Because, my dear brother I believed that my family and past life had been destroyed, please don't be angry" replied Rohan sadly.

"I could never be angry about that, my brother. I just had to know the truth" replied Edmund.

Rohan nodded in thanks and then asked "When are you planning on returning to Endor?"

"Soon my brother, as soon as Aubrey is done drinking her fill" replied Edmund.

"But why so soon?" asked Rohan

"Because I have matters to take care of in Endor" replied Edmund.

"Like what my brother?" asked Rohan

"Sir Lucius and his army of outlaws are attacking small towns and forcing the young men to enlist into their army so they might try to resurrect the war" answered Edmund.

"Well Bree will be ready for your call to arms" announced Rohan proudly.

"That is all that I ask" replied Edmund as he climbed onto Aubrey's back and flew back south towards Endor…

 _ **The End of Book I**_

117


End file.
